Harry Potter - Beyond the Veil
by FardSkim
Summary: What if Harry really did die when the soul inside of him died. What if rather than waking up from his dream with Dumbledore and killing Voldemort, he found himself in the land of the dead.


**A/N: I know that when I killed the snake in this is different to the movie and book, but I wanted to speed things up, so I do know that it is at the wrong time.**

Harry slowly approached Voldemort, preparing himself to die.

It was for the greater good, Harry told himself, remembering the phrase from somewhere unimportant.

Harry looked up at Voldemort.

"You were right, I would come" Harry spoke loudly.

"The boy who lived, come to die" Voldemort said quietly.

"HARRY! NO! WHAT ARE YA' DOIN' HERE!" Hagrid's voice bellowed from the corner of the clearing.

Hagrid was chained up, being held back by multiple Death Eaters.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. He had to force himself not to draw his own wand to defend himself. It had to happen, the soul inside of him had to be killed.

"AVADA KEDAVA!" Voldemort cried out. Harry saw green, then black.

0

Harry's vision cleared and he was in Kings Cross station, on the muggle side. But it was strange, there were no muggles around, only a couple of wizards milling around the barrier to platform 9&3/4.

Harry ran through the barrier to get the platform and found that there were a lot more people on the Magic side of the barrier.

"Harry, I was wondering when you would get here" A voice that Harry had longed to hear for a long time said from his right.

He spun around and his eyes confirmed who his ears had heard.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, running over.

"What are you doing here, I saw you die, and how are you at Kings Cross?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry, I believe the better question is what are _you_ doing here, I saw _you_ die, and how are _you_ at Kings cross?" Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How am I here?" Harry Pondered. He got hit by the killing curse, his mother's protection was finished, so he shouldn't have survived, but how was he here?

"I have a lot to explain" Dumbledore said.

"Harry, you and I are both dead" Dumbledore stated bluntly.

"That Barrier you ran through was not just the barrier between Muggle kings cross and platform 9 and ¾, it was the barrier between the world of the living, and the world of the dead, that barrier is better known as, the Veil. Dumbledore.

"Can we go back through the, veil, back to the world of the living, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can, however you are just a soul, invisible to the world of the living, with no influence over anything in that world. You can view what is happening with your loved ones in the world of the living, but they will not know you are there" Dumbledore explained.

"Speaking of loved ones, your parents will be dying to meet you, Sirius too, and everyone else" Dumbledore chuckled. Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of his parents and Sirius.

"However, there is currently a war raging on, that we should be keeping an eye on. Your parents have waited 17 years to see you, im sure that they can wait a couple more hours" Dumbledore said, leading Harry back over to the barrier, the veil.

Suddenly Harry noticed something different about Dumbledore.

"You're looking younger, sir" Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Perhaps one of my favourite things about the world of the dead" he smiled slightly.

"Let us go back through the veil, back to the world of the living to see how the war is going on, Remus and Tonks are watching at the moment, They came in only a short while before you did" Dumbledore said.

They stepped through to the world of the living, and then Dumbledore dissaparated them to Hogwarts.

"You may leave me now if you want, I will always be here, however, Im not going to die on you, Harry, I wish to stay at the castle, but you may wish to view the action" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, and began walking to the courtyard, where a few people were milling around after Voldemort called off his forces.

Harry looked in the direction of where he had gone into the Forbidden Forest, and there, at the front of the large group of Death Eaters, was Hagrid, carrying what Harry was sure, was his body.

"Who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?" " A familiar voice that made his heart wrench said. Ginny Weasley.

"Harry Potter, is dead! Voldemort announced triumphantly.

"No! NOO!" Ginny screamed in a voice that tour at Harrys' heart as she ran towards Harry's body, but was held back by Mr Weasley. Voldemort cast a spell that made a bang echo around the court yard.

"Stupid Girl, Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort said, making Harry clench his fists in anger.

A hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Im sure this is hard for you to watch" Dumbledore said, standing next to him.

Harry saw the horrified looks on his two best friend's faces. He felt like his heart had split in two, then been stitched back together the muggle way, and then torn apart again.

"From this day forth, you put you allegiance in me" Voldemort announced

Voldemort then turned to his followers.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he exclaimed happily, making the Death Eaters all cackle and jeer at the defenders of Hogwarts.

"And now is the time to declare yourselves" He said, turning back to the defenders.

There was silence.

"Draco, come here Draco" Harry heard Malfoys parents say.

Harry looked at Draco's face, and saw fear. He felt sorry for him, being pressured into being a death eater by his parents, but Harrys sorrow for him soon left.

Slowly, Malfoy stepped forwards, and joined his parents hesitantly.

After a few more moments Neville limped forwards with the sorting hat in his hands.

Harry gasped, and a few of his friends were murmuring in shock

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said.

"Well, Neville, im sure we can find you a place in our ranks" Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something" Neville said.

"Well, Neville, im sure, we'd all be, fascinated to hear what you've got to say" Voldemort said after a momentary pause.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone" Neville said.

"Stand down Neville" Seamus interrupted him.

"People die every day!" Neville continued

"Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So's Fred… Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!" Neville shouted as Voldemort began laughing.

I smiled, that was more like Neville.

"Nagini, Kill" He instructed the snake, which began slivering towards Neville.

Nagini suddenly leapt through the air at Neville, but then, Neville quickly drew the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and swung it at the snake. The snake dissolved into mist and Voldemort clutched at his chest. Everyone began cheer for Neville, and a few death Eaters decided to leave.

A bony finger tapped Harry on the shoulder and he heard Dumbledore gasp.

Harry turned around to see a dark cloaked figure, that's face was in shadow, and had black mist pouring out from his robes.

"Death" Dumbledore said in respective awe, bowing his head.

Death nodded to Dumbledore before turning back to Harry.

"Harry Potter" Deaths raspy voice said.

"My Brother, Fate, put a lot on your shoulders, but you have managed to live through it, however, you died while you stile had one more task which you must complete" Death said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Im sending your soul back to your body, you must kill Voldemort" Death said. Harry nodded and Dumbledore looked astonished.

Suddenly Harry blacked out. He opened his eyes a little. He was in his body in Hagrid's arms.

Voldemort was doubled over from losing his last horcrux, the second to last part of his soul, the final piece residing inside Voldemort.

"You're Mortal" Harry said suddenly, jumping out of Hagrid's arms. Everyone gasped.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice" Voldemort said quietly to himself.

Harry looked over to where he and Dumbledore had been watching, and winked to Dumbledore, who he knew was watching.

Harry circled around Voldemort, with his wand out in front of him.

Voldemort retreated back into the crowds of death eaters as he recovered.

Harry went over to his friends.

"I thought you were dead, how could you!?" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry.

"I was dead" Harry said when they broke apart, to the group around them.

"But, you're here?" Hermione pointed out.

"Death told me that I still had one more job to do before I died, so he brought me back to life just to finish off Voldemort" Harry said. He kept watching the Death eaters, to make sure that they weren't up to anything else.

"So, you're going to die after you finish off Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Harry replied. Ginny choked back a sob, and Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss all of you, and I know that eventually I will see all of you again in the after life

Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a sad look.

"Im sorry I couldn't stick around to be with you, I always loved you" He said, starting to feel tears in his eyes.

Tears ran down Ginny's face as she surged forwards and hugged him.

Their lips connected and they kissed for what they both knew would be last time for a while.

Their arms wrapped around each other, and just for a moment, Harry forgot all about Voldemort, and his task. He wished that this moment would last forever.

But soon, they broke apart, and Harry looked into Ginny's Teary face.

I will always love you, then he said bye to his friends, and then Voldemort emerged back from the crowd.

For the next little while after I die, I will be watching you all from over by that pillar, just know that I am there, Dumbledore too" Harry said.

Harry smiled at Ginny one last time before spinning around and firing a spell at Voldemort.

Green and red spells met and began and a battle for supremacy.

Harry thought of all the war had taken from him, from the world, and his spell became stronger. He put everything into it, soon the spell hit Voldemort and the Elder wand went flying, Voldemort collapsed to his knees, his body dissolving into nothing.

The rest of the death eaters fled and only the defenders of Hogwarts remained.

Harrys friends all surged forwards, but before they could pat Harry on the back, he collapsed to the ground, his vision black, he knew he was dead again.

His vision cleared and he was standing next to Dumbledore again in the same spot as earlier.

"You did well Harry, you defied the odds, a fully grown man who knew a lot of powerful magic and dark magic, with 7 different souls that had to be destroyed first, bested by a barely of age student, who knew less magic than the other and was less experienced" Dumbledore said proudly.

"Without your help im sure I would have died years ago" Harry admitted.

"in the end, I barely gave you any help, all I dead was mention that Voldemort had created Horcruxes and you found them all, all I had to do was leave you the sword of Gryffindor in my will and Miss Granger worked out that it could destroy them. Harry, I only gave minimum help to you three, and you succeeded. That shows some real skill and courage on your behalf" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked back out to the living world at where the others had gathered around his dead body.

Ginny stood up, and looked over, directly at where he was currently standing, and began slowly walking over to him, as if she could see him.

"Harry?" She asked sadly.

"Harry, I just realized something" Dumbledore said.

"Being in possession of a deathly hallows allows you to have a minor influence over the living world, but they still can't see you" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at him.

"Try levitating that piece of rubble in front of Miss Weasley, as a form of proof you are watching over them" Dumbledore suggested.

Harry attempted to levitate the brick, and then it lifted off the ground to head height with Ginny.

"Harry…" she gasped.

"Is that you?" she asked.

Harry lifted the brick up and down as if it was nodding.

Ginny looked behind her, to check if anyone was tricking her, but then, why would they want to hurt her? She thought.

Suddenly Harry felt exhausted, as if it was using all his energy to use magic from across worlds. The brick dropped to the ground as he ran out of energy to keep it up.

A tear dropped from Ginny's eye as the brick dropped to the ground, and the rest of her family and friends came over.

"Why was that brick hovering?" Ron asked.

Ginny swallowed.

"Harry" She said, leaving the rest of them in shocked awe.

 **A/N: As I was writing this chapter, I was watching the movie at the same time to get it somewhat accurate to how it is in the movies, and I was listening to Ginny crying no when Voldemort said Harry was dead, and that made me pretty sad.**


End file.
